


College Essay

by ToastyHotPockets



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Attempt at Humor, College, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyHotPockets/pseuds/ToastyHotPockets
Summary: Korra gets assigned an essay and "meets" someone in a Starbucks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Korrasami fic I was planning on doing. I'm pretty sure my writing skills got better. I suck at titles :P

"Alright class, before you leave, I will be assigning an essay. It can be about any topic we have discussed this semester. The essay must be in twelve-point font, Times New Roman, single spaced and ten pages long. It will be due in a week from now so that will be plenty of time. That is all, you are now dismissed."

"Ugh!" Professor Tenzin could be a pain in the butt, especially with the boring lectures. Giving us a ten-page essay is even worse with a number of other assignments. I start to pack up my things and see Kuvira walking towards me.

"Hey, Kor, do you know what you're going to write about?"

"No. I'm thinking about writing about chord progression, though." I get up and we start to leave the hall. This was my last class so I'll work on my essay today. We approach the dorms and she heads to her room. I twist the doorknob of my room and see that Opal is on her bed, doing worksheets.

"Hey, Korra."

"Hey, yourself." I put my backpack beside my bed and get out my laptop. The time says it was only four so I'll have plenty of time to get started if I don't procrastinate. I start a new document and title it: 'Chord Progressions'. I'm not good titles, okay. I had a little trouble with the introductory paragraph. Even in high school and middle school, I had trouble with formal writing. Opal isn't much help when it comes to essays. It must have been about thirty minutes before I decide to take out my phone and call Kuvira. She picks up after the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Kuv, want to head to the Starbucks down the street? I need some help with writing my essay."

"Sure, I'll meet you there in ten minutes." I put my laptop in my backpack and say goodbye to Opal. The street is busy with cars but the cafe is around a block away, next to the park. There are all sorts of things people do at the park. One time, there was a man yelling at a woman telling her to "do the thing" (I don't even want to know what it means). Hell, there's even an elderly man selling cabbages! Before I know it, I'm at the cafe.

I push through the doors and the smell of coffee hits me. Inside, the cafe wasn't as busy as usual. There were teenagers at one table waiting for the poke stop from the park to refresh. There was a girl, around my age, drawing. Then, there was a guy sitting at a table by himself, drinking his coffee without his laptop or phone out, just like a monster. I head over to where Kuvira was sitting. She had her laptop open, typing. I take a seat across from her, facing the entrance.

"How do you have two pages done already?" She shrugs. I'm pretty sure Kuvira is a prodigy in writing.

"I ordered you a cappuccino by the way."

"Thanks," I say. I take my laptop out of my bag and open up to the new document I made. The barista calls out Kuvira's and my name. Apparently, she used my name for my drink. She gets up and grabs the drinks.

Of course, they spell our names wrong. Maybe I should change my name to Cora.

"So, Kuv, I need help with starting my essay, is there any advice you could give me?"

"You're writing about chord progressions, right?" I nod my head. "You could start off with explaining how they affect the tune."

"Thanks."

"Oh, yeah, Mako, Bolin and I are going to a frat party, wanna come?" Kuvira says.

"Nah, I want to make some progress in my essay. I think it's going to take me a while to finish."

"Fine, suit yourself." After about twenty minutes Mako walks in and greets me.

"What's up, Korra? You coming to the party?"

"I'll pass. I have class tomorrow." Kuvira packs up her things and leaves with Mako. Three tables away from me, the girl sneezes and I see her face. Spirits, she's beautiful. Sparkling, green eyes behind her thick framed glasses and her long, wavy hair are enough for me to forget what I was here for. She returns to sketching in her sketchbook. I turn back to my laptop and start typing a rough draft.

I swear, every few minutes, I see her look at me, but that doesn't matter after ten minutes. I don't know how long I got lost in writing my essay, but I was able to get five pages done. I had one of those creative rushes. I decided to take a break and stretched out my arms. And from the corner of my eye, the girl walks over to me. I forgot all about her. She stops at my table, we both make eye contact. Her eyes were so bright and clear. I can see a slight blush on her cheeks as she sets down a piece of paper and winks. Confused, I look at the paper. A spot on drawing of me was on it.

Along with the drawing, there was a little message. The nice, elegant handwriting of the girl and her phone number was on the paper. This is what the message said:

I like your serious face, call me ;) - Asami

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed, suggestions and any feedback and/or tips to help improve my writing. :) (I am asking for kudos not because I want this to be more popular, but because when it shows that people like this work, it inspires me to write more)


End file.
